This invention relates to new and useful improvements in clamps firmly holding two or more objects together, and in particular to hose clamps.
A conventional hose clamp usually requires such complementary accessories as screws and nuts to secure the clamp in position. Subsequent adjustment of the clamp then requires adjustment of, for example, the screws and nuts. Adjustment of these accessories is an inconvenience since a screw driver or some other tool must be used. Furthermore, the clamp may become jammed or may be weakened as the screws and other movable parts rust.